Insurance companies value the safety of drivers and the general public. Accordingly, enforcing traffic signals and avoiding collisions between vehicles is a matter of good policy. For example, techniques exist for detecting impending collisions and notifying vehicles accordingly. Nevertheless, the prior art fails to provide for the combination of features disclosed herein.